


Train Ride

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prussia is mention once in German so he can't be in the Character list...but he's still AWESOME!, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a peaceful ride on a train, everyone in the cabin is asleep but Italy who is left to stare out of the window but that doesn't last long. Short one shot GerIta.</p><p>From FanFiction.net, it is very, very, VERY SHORT...it probably took me two hours to write if I had to guess because that seems like me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to put FF.net stuff up here! Those who know me from other sites know how big of a Hetalia fan I am...and more importantly a GerIta fan!  
> On FF.net, I have a few one-shots. This is not the top favorite...that is The Chair with England and Scotland and this Chair that I own that my cats and mountain sized dog love sleeping in...ANYWAYS RANTING LIKE ALWAYS! This, despite its small size, saw love...if 207 view, 6 favorites, 1 review, and 1 follower(even though its done!) is counted as love! Well it is to me! It means 207 different(?) people saw it, six of them who had accounts LOVED it, and ONE person thought it deserved a review!  
> And that makes me happy...because I created it and I guess stuff and things...yes...but I hope you guys on here love it just as much!  
> And No I don't remember what Japan and Germany are saying...well Germany is talking about Prussia...and I think Japan is talking about food...okay what I MEANT was I don't remember the exact TRANSLATION for them...No I'm not going to find it...I'm lazy and have other things to put up here MANUALLY! Y'all can look it up!

Italy looked out of the window and sighed. He tried to focus on the beautiful scenery that was zooming past at what seemed the speed of light, but something was nagging at him. Without moving his head, he looked at his brother, who decide to take up the whole entire other seat of the cabin. He was sleeping peacefully and actually looked happy. Italy smiled. Traveling by train took forever and it was a pain when you had to change to a new train, but it was quite peaceful.

"…no…mine…get your own…bastard…" Italy giggled softly, Romano was talking in his sleep. It was quite cute to the younger Italian.

"Preußen, die auf einmal aufhören!" Italy's sleeping friend, Germany, mumbled in his sleep in his native language. Italy sat up straight to look at his friend. He was sitting quite uncomfortable against the wall that had the door. He was scowling, like something was bothering him in has sleep.

"Yori ōku no sakanate kudasai," Italy looked down at Japan, who had to sleep/sit on the floor due to Romano being selfish, he had his arms extended in a cute way in the air, like he was reaching for something. Italy had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud. He yawned and made himself comfortable against Germany and closed his eyes sleepily. The train ride might not have been the most comfortable, but it was the best for Italy for he saw his love ones all act silly in their sleep.


End file.
